


Picture Perfect

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [162]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Celebrity Status, Dealing with the Fame, F/M, Fluff, Miscarriage, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Paparazzi, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, being on top sometimes sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To protect his wife and their future children, Megatron will have to give the media what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

"Are you sure about this, Bombrush?"

 

The older man blinked for a moment before turning away.  "I wish I could tell you what you want to hear, but one, that's Starscream's job and two, it's the only thing that will work."

 

Megatron groaned as he face palmed.  Sliding his hand up, he tussled his hair as he nearly let his head slam on the desk.  But he didn't.  He was the CEO of Decepticon Enterprises, not a child.

 

"Look Megatron, I can't offer anything else that doesn't involve murder-"

 

"It only it were so easy to get away with."

 

Bombrush let out a small chuckle, but quickly straightened out.  This was a serious conversation after all.

 

"Megatron... the media is never satisfied.  With anything.  They will always want more and they're willing to go to any lengths to get it.  You've heard all those cases recently about protection from the paparazzi, right?"

 

How could he not?  While it was just mostly to keep up with the news and all, it was starting to become more personal.  Especially with the future that he hoped would occur.

 

"It's your only option and it’s the best one-"

 

"So you just want me to sell out my wife and our children-to-be?"

 

An exaggerated sigh answered him first.  "Megatron... other celebrity couples do it.  There is nothing that can be done to stop the press from trying to get pictures of your wife and eventually your child.  The security you have for Eclipse already is fine, but those paparazzi... you know how they get like starved dogs when a juicy story is so close."

 

Megatron knew.  They never rested until they got something.  And it was getting harder and harder for his security detail to protect his wife without having to keep her locked up in the apartment.  And he was not about to do that... not after what he had done in the first year of their marriage.

 

Bombrush finally shook his head before he got up, picking up one of the magazines that had been in front of Megatron this whole time.  One of the pages it was open to had pictures of celebrity's children.  It was what had set off Megatron in the first place.  That, and some asshole photographer trying to stalk Eclipse during a press conference to get a photo of her and her pregnant belly.

 

"You know it as well as I do Megatron," he walked around the desk to his friend.  "People want to hear about this.  See this.  You're famous."

 

"I'm only a businessman, not a damn celebrity."

 

"You're not just a businessman.  You're  _the_  businessman.  Everyone knows about your business.  Both the company's and your private business.  That's what happens when you make a reputation of yourself as one of the most successful CEOs in the United States.  That and you happen to have that personality of mysterious, handsome stranger."

 

Megatron wasn't in the mood, but he did let out a small chuckle.  Well, it was the perk of being one of the most powerful men on Earth.  Everyone knew of you and wanted to know about you.

 

But now that he had Eclipse... he was starting to wonder if he had been selfish for marrying her.  Now everyone wanted to know about her.  And they wouldn't leave her alone.  And he knew they wouldn't stop once their children was born.

 

If anything, they would probably get worse.

 

"It's the only option, Megatron.  If you give them what they want, it'll give you more power to keep them away from your wife."

 

It would work.  But to have his wife pose and show herself to everyone...  His possessiveness didn't want that.  She was his.  She belonged to him.  No one else should be able to see her so vulnerable and beautiful.  That was all for him.

 

Bombrush bit the inside of his cheek.  He didn't want to say this, but he had to make Megatron see how serious this could get if the other just kept trying to push it away or ignore it.

 

"Megatron... you know if you don't give them pictures, they'll just keep trying.  They'll keep following her until they get one.  And... who knows what sort of stress they might cause Eclipse."

 

Fuck.  Fuck him.  Fuck Bombrush for bringing it up, but Megatron knew the gravity of this scenario.  Paparazzi took extreme length to get photo.  Eclipse could be hurt or attacked.  And then the babies...

 

They had lost the first child by an accident.  He and Eclipse had done everything possible to make sure it didn't happen this time.  But if the media did something to cause Eclipse to lose the children...

 

It was the only way.  The only way to keep her and their children safe.  And he hated having to bend to another... but it was the only way to protect her.

 

"*Sigh* I'll start looking for a professional to take the pictures."

 

"Good choice."

 

"And I'll have to tell Eclipse about this later-"

 

"Tonight."

 

Megatron gave his friend a glare before leaning back to cover his face with his arm.  "Tonight."

 

Bombrush nodded, but didn't say anything.  He left shortly after this, knowing the other needed some time to digest it.

 

And he didn't need to worry.  Megatron wasn't the type to back out.  Not when it meant the safety of the ones he loved.

 

For Eclipse and their unborn children, that man would do anything to protect them.

 

END


End file.
